Time after Time
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Ginny Weasley has returned from 1971 with a few secrets and surprises. Now back in 1999, Ginny's life is very different to how she left it 3 months ago. Time Turner fic/Return
1. Chapter 1

**Time after Time**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were fuzzy and her head ached. What had happened she thought to herself.

'Ginny! Quick Arthur, she's waking up!' Molly Weasley shouted to her husband who came running over at his wife's screams.

'Mum?' Ginny mumbled as her eyes focused upon her mother standing over her. 'Where am I?' Ginny looked down at herself and saw she was in a bed and not in her clothes.

'You're at St Mungo's Ginny. You're all right, just take is easy. You've had a bang to the head.' Molly advised her daughter rubbing her thumb over the back of her daughter's hand.

Ginny covered her eyes with her forearm shielding herself from the light.

'Oh Ginny.' Her mother wailed. 'You've been gone for 3 months! We've been worried sick! Where have you been?

'What year is it?' Ginny mumbled.

'Year?' Molly Weasley replied.

'What year is it mum?' Ginny insisted.

'1999.'Molly replied.

'Mum' Ginny said quietly 'Can we talk later. I'm tired.' Ginny said as she placed her hands over her face.

'Of course Ginny.' Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around his worried wife. 'Come on Molly, let Ginevra sleep. We have plenty of time to talk.' He said leading his wife out of the hospital ward.

* * *

When Ginny awoke again it was dark and all she could hear was the snoring of others around her on the ward.

Ginny sat up carefully and rubbed her eyes. What had happened? One minute she was with him and the next she was here.

Ginny scooted to the end of the hospital bed and lowered her feet to the floor. Ginny leant against the bed as she looked around the ward. She spotted a bathroom at the end of the ward near the nurse's station and made her way slowly to the bathroom.

Ginny walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. She turned on the cold tap and ran her hands underneath. She leant forward and splashed her face with cold water. She stood up and looked at herself in the oval mirror above the sink.

Ginny gasped as she caught sight of herself.

She ran her hand up the side of her right cheek and stopped as she reached her red large bump above her right eye. Ginny moved forward closer to the mirror to get a closer look at her head. Ginny gasped again as she moved. Pain shot through her side and grabbed at her ribs. She moved back and lifted the white t-shirt she was wearing to look at her bruised ribs.

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. She wasn't crying with the pain, she was crying at the thought of him.

She wondered where he was right now, she wondered if he knew she was back or even if he remembered her.

A knock at the door disturbed Ginny who quickly wiped her tears.

'Ms. Weasley, are you okay?' Came a voice from the outside of the room.

'Just coming.' Ginny replied as she moved towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and sighed as she opened the door.

'You must rest.' The dark haired nurse said to her and she helped Ginny back to bed. 'You've had a nasty fall.'

'When can I go home?' Ginny asked as she was settled back into bed.

'In a day or two Ms. Weasley.' The nurse stated as she walked away from Ginny.

* * *

When Ginny awoke next, Hermione was sat next to her bed.

'Mione.' Ginny said as she turned her head.

Hermione smiled and reached for Ginny's hand. 'How are you feeling?' she asked.

'Better than yesterday.' Ginny replied as she sat up slowly.

'Where have you been Gin? Hermione asked, straight to the point as usual.

'No waiting about eh Hermione?' Ginny said she a small smile appeared.

'Well you've been gone 3 months Gin and no one could find you. We thought….' Hermione stopped before she said anymore.

'You thought I had been killed?' Ginny asked her friend.

'No….yes. We didn't know what to think.' Hermione replied.

'I time travelled Hermione.' Ginny stated as she looked at her friend.

'Time traveled? To where?' Hermione asked. Ginny could tell she had 101 questions for her.

'1971.' Ginny replied as she pulled her hair back.

'1971! How? Why?' Hermione asked as she leant forward looking at her friend.

'I don't know. I wish I could tell you Mione. One minute I was walking down the corridor by Seve…. Snape's office and the next minute I was waking up in the hospital wing in 1971.' Ginny replied. 'Hermione can we finish talking about this another time, I'm getting tired again.'

'Of course Gin.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I'll see you when you come home.'

* * *

When Ginny awoke next she found a bundle of letters and the daily prophet on her hospital bed next to her. Ginny caught the heading of the Daily Prophet and immediately picked up the paper looking at the front page.

'Malfoy Marriage Ends after 25 years!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Time after Time**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

'Sev…. Professor Snape.' Ginny said as she sat up in her hospital bed.

'You can call me Severus Ginny.' Severus Snape stated as he sat in the beige chair beside her hospital bed. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine… I'm okay now.' She replied as she stared at her once professor and now friend.

'I look different from the last time you saw me.' He smirked.

Ginny nodded. It was so surreal to be back and to see her once 18-year-old friend now back to the man she knew as her Professor. She looked at his face, still the same but older.

'I suppose I haven't changed.' She replied as she crossed her legs on top of her bed covers. Wearing black muggle leggings and an oversized pale pink jumper, which showed off her left, shoulder Ginny smiled at her friend.

'No you are just the same Ginerva. Exactly the same as the day you left.' He replied sitting back and crossing his arms.

'How…how is…' Ginny mumbled trying to ask Severus her burning question

'How is Lucius?' Severus replied.

'Yes.' Ginny said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Ginny felt her heart begin to race wondering about Lucius.

' He is fine.' Severus replied.

'Does he know?' She asked. 'That I'm back I mean?'

'Of course he does.' Severus replied as he looked at Ginny's face. 'Wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't been here already.'

'He hasn't' Ginny said quickly. Lucius hadn't been here and she hadn't received any letters from him.

'Ginevra you might not have known he was here but I assure you he would have been to see you.' Severus replied to her.

'His divorce?' She asked her friend.

'It's nearly completed. He will finally be free of Narcissa.' Severus replied with a smirk. 'I believe he's been waiting for this day for years.'

'Why now?' Ginny replied. She knew why she was asking this question and she hoped to get the answer she was hoping for.

'Why do you think Ginerva?' Severus Snape said as he sat back and stared at the young woman in front of him.

Ginny didn't reply. She didn't know how to reply to that question. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to say it.

'He wants you.' Severus replied as he stood up standing taller than she remembered him.

Ginny stared up at her friend and Professor not knowing what to say or do.

'I need to return to Hogwarts. I will see you soon Ginerva.' He advised her as he slowly walked away leaving the girl in shock.

* * *

Ginny returned home to the Burrow the following day. Ginny's parents had been visited by Headmaster Severus Snape the day before Ginny had returned home to explain to them that their daughter had time travelled to when he himself was at school.

Her parents had many questions for Severus who was able to answer a few and dodge a few more questions. Severus let the Weasley Parents know their daughter had passed her NEWT's in 1971 with flying color and would not be needing to return to Hogwarts in Setepmber.

Molly Weasley had wept at missing a milestone in her daughter's life especially as Ginny was her last baby.

Severus Snape had causally missed out the fact Molly Weasley's youngest baby had fallen in love with Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. He thought he'd leave that one for Ginny knowing her mother and father would be more than shocked to find out that small detail.

* * *

Ginny walked out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body. She wrapped her hair up in a black towel upon her head and made her way across the hallway to her room.

Ginny had always had her own room being the only girl in the family, which she was thankful for. Ginny closed her bedroom door and turned to walk to the mirror noticing a white owl sat on her window ledge.

Ginny made her way over the window that was already open as it was a hot august day. She looked at the owl not knowing whom it belonged to. She had never seen this owl before.

'Who do you belong to?' Ginny said as she stroked the white owl. 'Is that for me?' she asked as she took letter from the owl.

Ginny took the letter and went to sit on her bed. She slowly opened the envelope which was bare and pulled out the cream parchment.

Ginny opened the letter reading the scrawling writing.

 _ **Ginevra,**_

 _ **Meet me at Hog's Head Inn tomorrow night at 8pm.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Lucius**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time after Time**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

'Off to meet your play thing Lucius?' Narcissa bit as she leant against the master bedroom door.

'Jealous is unflattering Narcissa.' Lucius bit back to his nearly ex-wife. 'Where I go doesn't concern you now.'

'It never did before Lucius.' Narcissa replied dryly.

'What do you want Narcissa?' Lucius demanded as she turned to face her. How had he spent 25 years with this woman he thought as he stared at her.

'It won't ever work.' Narcissa stated as crossed her arms across her lithe body. 'She won't ever be able to be what you want Lucius. She is just a girl after all.'

'I am not having this conversation with you. My life no longer should bother you Narcissa.' He replied as he turned away from her.

'I won't go quietly Lucius. I have spent 25 years in this manor making it my own, I am not going to let some chit walk in and take over.' She replied as she stepped into the bedroom, which she used to share with the blonde.

'As I said this no longer concerns you and I won't be discussing this further but let me get one thing straight my dear Narcissa.' He said through gritted teeth walking toward her and standing to face her. 'You will leave this manor and you will leave Ginevra alone.'

'She is just a plaything. You will get bored soon enough Lucius.' Narcissa spat at him. 'She won't be able to pleasure you like I do.'

'Pleasure me?' He laughed. 'Narcissa you have never pleasured me. You were merely a means to an end.'

Narcissa stepped back hurt by his comment. She tried to keep composure and not break in front of him.

'You're lying.' She replied to him trying not to let him see her hurt. 'I gave you a son, I gave you everything and you loved me I know it.

'Love?' He smirked. 'There was never any love here just hatred. Hatred that I had to be bound to you in marriage and you carry my child and look at the child you bared me. Useless Draco.' He growled knowing the comments would make her break hoping she'd leave him alone to go and see Ginevra.

He knew it was now later than 8pm and needed to leave to meet Ginevra at the Hog's Head Inn.

'Don't you dare talk about Draco.' She spat as a tear succumbed. 'How dare you!' She screamed as she hit his broad chest. 'How can you say that about our son, your son! He died because of you, because you were weak!' She screamed making reference to the final battle. 'You are the reason he's dead!'

Lucius grabbed his soon to be ex wife's wrists and pushed her away from himself.

'You will leave this Manor Narcissa.' He said as he reached for his cane, which encased his wand. 'You will leave and I don't ever want to speak, hear or see you again and if I do I won't be held accountable for my actions.'

Narcissa stepped back knowing her husband was threatening her.

'I will not leave my home.' She replied quietly.

'This is not your home, not anymore.' He replied as he closed the clasp on his black clock. 'You can go to Glaston Manor Narcissa. I will give you that. You can live there.'

'But I…' she replied but he cut her off.

'That is my final offer Narcissa. I suggest you take it.' He stated. 'Now leave!' He shouted.

* * *

Ginny had made an excuse to her parents telling them she was going to visit Severus Snape at Hogwarts to talk about her future. Her parents had welcomed her idea and wished her goodbye as she apperated.

Ginny apperated to Hogsmeade and quickly rushed to the Hog's Head Inn. Ginny was wearing her best black formal robe for the meeting. Underneath her robe she had on a dark green wrap dress, which showed off her long legs and cleavage.

Ginny reached the Hog's Head Inn and quickly went inside. It wasn't somewhere she frequented a lot and she knew it had a bad reputation. Ginny took a seat in the corner of the Inn waiting for Lucius.

Her stomach had been in knots since she had received his letter. She didn't know what to expect but she knew she needed to be held by him.

Ginny checked the clock on the wall. It read 8:15pm. Maybe he had been caught up she thought but after sitting for over half an hour she decided to leave.

Disappointed and upset she made her way down the high street of Hogsmeade. Tears were rolling down her face as we walked past the shops. The feeling in her stomach was of pure disappointment and hurt. Why has he changed his mind she thought.

Ginny walked past her brother's shop stopping to look in the window. Her tears fell harder thinking about her brother Fred. She missed him dearly, they all did and she wished he was hear now.

'Ginevra.' A voice from behind her called.

Ginny turned around quickly and stepped back as she saw him.

'I apologies for being late. I was…I got caught up with something.' Lucius explained.

'You're here now.' She said as she took a step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Ginny didn't hesitate and fell into his arms her face pressed against his hard chest. Lucius' arms came around the young lithe woman and kissed the top of her head.

Ginny felt she the pull of apparition and held on tighter to Lucius. When it stopped she stepped back and look around at their surroundings.

'Spinners End.' Lucius remarked. 'Severus' childhood home, I thought we could do with some privacy.'

Ginny nodded and walked towards the mantle piece looking at the photos in the silver frames.

'That's us.' She stated shocked at the old picture of Lucius, Severus and Ginny from 1971. They were stood in front of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. She remembered the day clearly, it was Christmas day and she returned to 1999 a month later.

'Yes he kept it for me.' Lucius stated as he watched Ginny pick up the photo.

'It' yours?' she asked as she turned around.

'I could hardly have it on my desk with Narcissa and Draco around.' Lucius replied.

'Oh god.' Ginny said as she put her hand over her mouth. 'I'm so sorry.' She whispered. 'Draco…'

'It's fine Ginevra.' He replied as he put his hand up to stop her talking further. 'I have dealt with Draco's death.'

'but…' Ginny stuttered.

'I'd rather not discuss that now. I'd rather discuss us.' He advised her.

'Us?' she questioned.

'I have divorced my wife Ginevra.' He stated with a smirk.

'So I read.' She replied. 'So you're a bachelor again?'

'I was rather hoping to find love again with a certain person.' He said as she walked over to her and wrapped both his arms around her.

'You were?' She replied as she looked up at his.

'You're mine Ginevra. You always have been since the day I met you.' He spoke to her. 'I have waited years for you to return. I knew the second I saw you at the ministry that you were my Ginevra.'

'I'm a Weasley' She replied as she looked in his grey eyes.

'I'm aware.' He replied as he leant forward and pressed a kiss onto her ready lips.

Ginny felt herself lean and melt into his kiss. She hadn't felt his lips on hers for nearly week.

As they pulled apart Ginny sighed. 'It's been a long week.'

'My dear it has been 28 years for me.' He replied as he ran his fingers through her dark red hair.

'What are we going to do? She asked him as she thought of all the barriers and hurdles they would have to face.

'My divorce is not final yet so we cannot be seen in public just yet.' He replied answering some of her question.

'My parents, my family.' She mumbled as she stepped out of his embrace.

'They will have to accept your choice Ginevra.' He stated knowing he would have the Weasley men at his door at some point.

'They won't though.' She replied. ' I will loose my family.'

Lucius didn't reply. He knew what she was saying was true. Arthur Weasley would never accept his daughter was with the elder Malfoy and he dread to think what Mrs Wealsey would do.

'They will kick me out.' Ginny told him knowingly.

'You don't have to worry about that.' He stated to her trying to reassure her. 'You will live me.'

Ginny looked at the man in front of her. 'I will, will I?'

'Of course you will. You will be lady of the Manor.' He said as he held out his hands to his young love. 'Like you were suppose to be.'

'Until I left and you married Narcissist Cissy.' She said in an annoyed tone.

'You always were jealous when it came to Narcissa.' He replied smirking.

'Am I interrupting.' A deep voice was heard from the doorway making Lucius and Ginny turn to see Severus standing watching them.

'Severus.' Ginevra said as she saw him.

'Of course you're interrupting Severus.' Lucius said to his friend as he looked towards Severus holding onto Ginny's left hand.

'I need to show you both something.' He replied as he walked towards them. 'I think you should both have a look at this.' He stated as he took out a scroll from his robe. He undone the ribbon around the scroll and flattened the paper upon the oak coffee table.

Ginny and Lucius took a seat together on the small black leather sofa and stared at the scroll their friend had presented to them.

 **Hogwarts 2011 – Student List**

Unborn Baby Hogarth

Unborn Baby Whitehall

Unborn Baby Jones

Unborn Baby Warren

Unborn Baby Blishwick

 _ **Unborn Baby Weasley-Malfoy**_

'Severus, what is this?' Ginny asked as she looked up at her friend.

'This Ginevra tells me you are carrying a child.' He replied as he stared at his two friends as they suddenly looked at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

'I'm sorry.' Ginny said as she stood up abruptly.

'You're pregnant Ginevra.' Severus replied as he looked from his young friend to his older friend who was still sat in shock staring at the scroll.

'I can't be.' She replied.

'The scroll does not lie.' Severus replied. 'Lucius, are you with us?' he asked waiting for a reply.

'I am not pregnant.' Ginny stated defiantly as she walked to the fireplace. 'I can't be.'

'You could be.' Lucius mumbled as he looked up at Ginny who he could see was panicking.

'No.' she replied as she turned to look at him. "I time travelled. I can't be pregnant. It's impossible!'

'Ginevra.' He began.

'No.' She replied like a petulant child.

'We could perform the spell and then you will know for certain.' Severus told both his friends.

'I have just come out of hospital, I'm sure if I was then they would have found out.' Ginny replied as she crossed her arms.

'Let Severus perform the charm Ginevra.' Lucius said as he stood up to full height.

'Lucius…' Ginny began but before she could finish her sentence her stomach glowed with a bright light.

Ginny stared down at her flat stomach that was now glowing white. She knew what this meant. She was indeed pregnant.

Ginny started to feel light headed, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes not caring that she would ruin her make up.

'Ginevra.' She heard from a deep voice and then everything went black.

* * *

Ginny awoke and stared up at two concerned faces. One of her lover and one of her friend.

'Careful Ginevra, you fainted.' Severus stated. 'You've had a shock.'

'I'm pregnant.' She mumbled.

'Yes Ginevra, we're expecting a baby.' Lucius said as he took hold of her hand.

'How?' She asked as she slowly sat up against the arm of the sofa.

'I'm sure you know how Ginevra.' Severus stated with a smirk as he made his way to the arm chair.

'Of course I do Severus, I mean how did I carry a pregnancy through time travel.' She reiterated.

'She's right Severus. What if something is wrong.' Lucius replied as he caressed Ginny's hand.

'Well we know the child is not a scrib from the scroll.' Severus replied.

'The scroll can change can't it?' Ginny asked.

'Sometimes…rarely.' He replied.

'It can though.' She sighed.

'I'll organise my private healer to see you as soon as possible.' Lucius replied wanting to put his young loves fear at ease.

'This….this situation just gets more messy, more complicated.' Ginny said as she dissolved into tears.

Lucius gathered his young love into his arms, encasing her into him. He whispered into her ear reassuring messages.

'Lucius, I will leave you for this evening. I suggest you get Ginevra back to her family home within the hour though, her parents will be expecting her back this evening.' He said as he stood and left the room.

Once Ginny had calmed herself, she pushed her face away from Lucius ask simply asked 'what now?'

'Tonight you will return to that place you call home' He began as he felt her dig her finger into his rib. 'We will get you checked out by private healer and then we shall somehow break this news to your family.'

'I'll be disowned.' She mumbled.

'You will live with me. We will raise out baby together Ginevra. You will always have a home with me.' He softly spoke. 'If I had my way you'd be coming home with me tonight.'

'I wish I was.' Ginny said as she looked up into his grey eyes.

* * *

'Hello love, did you have a good evening.' Arthur Weasley said as his daughter walked through the door.

'Yes Dad. Severus really helped me.' Ginny replied as she sat down in the armchair opposite Arthur's armchair.

'So what's next for you young Ginny?' He asked.

'I think I want to go to university.' She stated. 'I'd like to study Charms.'

'What about the offer from the Holyhead Harpies? Don't you want to play professional? Ginny's concerned father asked.

'I've had a change of heart.' Ginny stated.

'Maybe you should think about it a bit more. It's a good offer they offered you.' Arthur replied.

Ginny nodded and stood up. 'I'm off to bed dad. Still not 100%.' She said as she started to leave the room before he could say goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A few days later, Ginny found herself in the office of a private Healer that Lucius had arranged for her.

Ginny sat in the office with her hands in her lap whilst Healer Lacey asked her numerous questions.

'Ms. Weasley, you say you time travelled and this pregnancy was conceived in 1971.' Healer Lacey stated.

'Yes.' Ginny replied looking up at the dark haired Healer.

'I have never come across this.' Healer Lacey said as he looked at the young redhead in front of him. 'Do you know how far along you are in the pregnancy?'

'I'm not sure. The time travel has messed up all the dates. It feels like yesterday I was….I was in 1971 and then suddenly I'm back here.' Ginny said as she put her hand on her stomach.

'Let me run some diagnosis tests and a scan and we can check how far along you are.' Healer Lacey said as he stood up motioning for Ginny to go and lay on the white hospital bed.

Ginny walked to the bed and laid down onto the bed.

'Lift your top.' Healer Lacey advised.

Ginny pulled her black tank top up showing off her pale freckled stomach. To Ginny, her stomach felt bloated and larger than normal however her stomach didn't look pregnant.

'Just hold still. You will feel the magic wash over you whilst I run diagnosis spells.' Healer Lacey advised.

Ginny laid staring up at the white ceiling as she felt the magic wash over her. Ginny felt the hairs on her arms stand up as the magic went through her body.

'Ms. Weasley.' Healer Lacey said to get Ginny's attention. 'You're 16 weeks.'

'Pardon?' Ginny said as she sat up onto her arms. 'That's 4 months.'

'Yes Ms. Weasley.' He replied.

'Is everything…is the baby okay?' Ginny asked as she looked at the Healer in concern.

'Everything looks good. The baby is healthy. The time travel doesn't appear to have harmed the baby in any way.' He said as he began the scanning spell. 'If you look to your right you will see the scan.'

Ginny looked over to her right and there on the grey screen was her baby.

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes as the sight of her baby.

'There's the head.' The healer said pointing on the screen whilst continuing to scan Ginny's stomach with his wand. 'The stomach.'

'It's waving' Ginny said as she looked at the screen.

'Yes.' Healer Lacey replied. 'Ten fingers and toes.'

'Do you know…Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' Ginny asked.

'Yes . Would you like to know?' Healer Lacey asked the girl.

'Can you write it down for me. I would like to open it in private.' Ginny asked as the Healer finished the scan.

'Of course.' He replied stepping towards his desk to write down the gender for Ginny.

Ginny crept down from the bed and made her way over to the Healer's desk.

'Ms. Weasley, I will need to see you in 4 weeks time when you will be 20 weeks. I expect by this point you will be showing.' Healer Lacey advised. 'Ms. Weasley, you need to take these vitamins everyday and I would advise that you find yourself a medi-wife.'

'Can I….Can I have…se…inter….'Ginny bumbled.

'Sex?' Healer Lacey said with a small smile upon his lips. 'Yes, it's safe.'

Ginny nodded and blushed.

* * *

Later that evening after eating dinner with her parents, Ginny made her way to Hogwarts again under the pretense of speaking with Severus about her future.

'Hello.' Ginny called out as she stepped out of the floo into the Headmaster's office.

Ginny walked further into the room looking around at the office of her friend. Ginny walked up the steps to the Headmaster desks where two visitors chair were set up.

'Ginerva.' A deep voice said from behind her.

'Hi.' Ginny said as she turned around to see her tall dark friend.

'Are you okay?' Severus asked walking up the steps to his desk.

Ginny smiled at her friend as she looked up at him. 'Everything good.'

Severus gave his friend a small smile as he took a seat at his desk.

'I'm 16 weeks pregnant.' Ginny said as she sat down opposite Severus. 'I'm further along than we thought. The time travel…it messed with the dates.'

'Have you told Lucius?' Severus asked.

'I sent him an owl earlier but I haven't heard anything back from him. Have you heard from him?' She asked.

'Ginevra….he's been in court all day.' Severus replied. 'His divorce has been finalized today.'

'That's good news.' Ginny said as she sat forward on the chair.

'It is…however he had to disclose your pregnancy.' Severus said as he sat back crossing his arms over his chest. 'Narcissa knows you're expecting the Malfoy Heir and she will release that to the papers by tomorrow morning I'm sure of it.'

'Fuck.' Ginny spat.

'Exactly.' Lucius said from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **Malfoy Divorce!**_

 _The former Mrs. Malfoy, who now wishes to be known as Ms. Black sits in front of me in a black dress as if she mourning her 25 year marriage to the delectable Mr. Lucius Malfoy._

 _She wipes her bright blue eyes with an ivory hankicheif, which has her former Husbands initials on._

 _I understand from Ms. Black that her 25-year marriage, which produced a son who sadly died in the Wizarding War a mere year ago, has ended in divorce today. The former Malfoy's faced each other in court to conclude their divorce and to sign the paperwork ending their union._

 _When asked what ended their marriage, Ms. Black does not hold back on the sordid details stating_

' _My Husband, my ex-Husband has fallen in love with a child, a girl a year younger than my beloved son Draco. He has been having an affair and has now knocked up the chit.'_

 _When asked who this young girl is, Ms. Black does not spare the name of the 'chit' who broke her marriage._

' _ **Ginerva Weasley.'**_

 _I gasp at the name_ _. A Malfoy and a Weasley_ _. Who would have thought!_

 _Ms. Black advises me that Ms. Weasley, the former girlfriend of the one and only Harry Potter used a time turner to travel back to 1971 where a young Lucius Malfoy was at school and trapped him into a relationship by getting pregnant._

 _Ms. Black through tears of sadness tells me how her marriage has been ruined by a mere girl who has now trapped her husband and will soon replace their son, the former heir to the Malfoy fortune with the new baby._

 _Ms. Black tells me that her marriage to Lucius Malfoy was a happy marriage, one built on love and not an arrange marriage as many thought. She tells me how they fell in love at school and married straight after she finished her N.E. . They welcomed their son soon after and spent many happy years raising him._

 _I ask the former Mrs. Malfoy about her part in the war but she refuses to comment stating this is purely about her marriage. She only says that her son's death was due to her husband need and wish for power and she wholeheartedly blames him for their son's untimely death._

 _As I finish up the interview I ask Ms. Black one more thing – What would you like to say to Ms. Weasley?_

' _I wish her the best of luck with my former husband. I suggest she watches her back as Lucius Malfoy is only happy when all the attention is on him.'_

* * *

'Fuck!' Ginny screamed as she threw the paper down on Severus' desk.

'Indeed.' Lucius said as he watched his young love pace up and down.

'I can't go home.' Ginny said as tears fell down her face.

'I would think Narcissa has already sent a copy to your parents this evening.' Lucius replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'Fuck!' Ginny said as she fell into the seat beside Lucius at Severus' desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the floo into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and she felt more tired than she ever had in her entire life.

'Ginevra.' Lucius said as he touched her arm.

'I don't want to be here.' She replied looking up at him. 'It stinks of her, this is her home.'

'You can change whatever you like. Tomorrow I will call the decorators but tonight we have to stay here.' Lucius said as he looked at Ginny. 'We can stay in the guest quarters. She's never went in there.'

Ginny nodded and followed as Lucius led her through the Manor.

* * *

'My daughter!' Molly Weasley screamed. 'My daughter and that man…that murderer!'

Arthur Weasley stood in silence. He couldn't believe his beautiful daughter was with his enemy, the person who tormented him at school, the man who had given his daughter the diary of Tom Riddle.

'Arthur! Say something!' Molly Weasley screamed.

'Mum! Stop!' shouted Ron Weasley who arrived at his parents home with his girlfriend Hermione and best friend Harry in tow.

'Did you know?' Molly screeched at Hermione.

'No! Of course I didn't know!' Hermione replied. 'She just said that she was friends with Professor Snape when she went to 1971, she never mentioned him!'

'It's got to be a lie.' Ron said shaking his head. 'Where is she?'

'She's with him.' Molly spat as she threw Ginny's letter down on the table.

Hermione reached down and grabbed the letter quickly reading over it.

 _ **Mum & Dad,**_

 _ **I know you've received tomorrows Newspaper and I know you will be upset with me.**_

 _ **I want you to know I'm safe and it's probably best that I don't come home right now, although I'm sure you don't want me home now.**_

 _ **Ginny**_

 _ **Xx**_

'I can't believe it.' Hermione mumbled as she past the letter to Harry to read.

'My daughter, a slut!' Molly spat angrily.

'Molly.' Arthur said he sat down with his head in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ginny awoke alone in an unfamiliar room. Lucius was nowhere in sight.

Ginny sat up in the plush white bed pulling the covers over her body, a body that wasn't only hers now.

Ginny looked down at her still flat stomach. It was hard to believe she was growing their baby and she was already 16 weeks along.

Ginny got out of the bed and reached from Lucius' grey robe wrapping it around herself. Ginny walked out of the bedroom and walked down the cold white hallway. She passed door after door until she came to some stairs. She carefully walked down the stairs trying not to trip on Lucius' robe as it was much too big for her.

'Didn't take him long to move you in.' A sarcastic voice said making Ginny look up suddenly to find Lucius' ex-wife in front of her.

'Narcissa.' Ginny said as she looked at her one time friend.

'You filthy whore. You had to come back and steal my life.' She said gripping her wand.

'I didn't steal your life.' Ginny replied looking down at Narcissa's hand where she held her wand. Ginny instinctively placed her hand on her stomach as to protect her baby. 'One could argue you stole mine.'

'Stole yours! How dare you!' Narcissa said as she pointed her wand towards Ginny.

'I didn't mean to time travel, I didn't want to be placed in Slytherin and I certainly didn't want to fall in love with Lucius Malfoy but I did!' Ginny said looking at the older woman. 'I'm sorry I did. I'm sorry I returned and I'm sorry that we still love each other.'

'You don't know what love is.' Narcissa spat.

' I love my child.' Ginny said as she looked at Narcissa. 'Like you loved Draco.'

'Don't say his name. He's my son.' Narcissa threatened.

'I know he is.' Ginny replied wishing she had picked up her wand from the bedside table. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry doesn't bring my boy back, sorry doesn't give me my husband back and it doesn't give me my life back!' Narcissa screamed as she pointed her wand directly at Ginny's stomach.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat; she clutched her stomach in anticipation.

'Stupefy' Lucius shouted at his ex-wife stunning her.

'Thank god.' Ginny whispered to herself as she slide down onto the bottom step. Tears fell from her eyes and Ginny clutched her stomach whispering to her unborn baby.

Lucius rushed towards Ginny pulling her to her feet and pulling him to her. 'Are you okay?' He asked as he kissed her head.

Ginny couldn't mutter a word or catch her breath to reply. Lucius cupped her face in his large hands and looked deep into her eyes.

'You're safe.' He advised her quietly. 'It's okay.'

Ginny merely nodded.

'Come.' Lucius said pulling Ginny away from the hallway leaving Narcissa's stunned body on the floor.

* * *

Lucius directed Ginny into a sitting room. He helped her sit in the arm chair and then moved to the fireplace activating the floo. Ginny listened as he spoke to Severus who arrived three minutes after the call ended.

'Here take this.' Severus said as he walked toward Ginny.

'What is it?' She asked.

'A calming potion.' He replied placing the bottle in her hand.

'Is it safe?' She asked as she looked at him.

'Very.' He replied. 'It won't harm the baby.'

Ginny nodded, uncorked the potion and gulped it down in one. She instantly felt calmer and sunk back into the arm chair.

'I'll deal with Narcissa.' Severus said as he looked at Lucius.

'I need to reset the wards.' Lucius advised his best friend. 'Ginerva maybe you should go back to bed.' He advised.

Ginny shook her head and looked up at Lucius. 'I should help with the wards.'

'You need to rest.' He replied as he watched her stand up.

'The wards will be stronger if we both do them.' Ginny said as she moved towards him.

'Okay.' He replied as he looked at her wrapped in his robe.

* * *

Three hours later, Lucius and Ginny had finally finished putting the wards around the manor. They walked back through the front door and into the impressive hallway.

'Where is your bedroom?' She asked as she walked towards the spiral staircase.

'In the South Wing.' He replied.

'I want to see it.' She replied.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

Ginny nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Lucius followed her up the stairs and led her towards the South Wing.

'The South Wing became my wing when I married Narcissa. Before that I was in the North Wing with my parents.' He said as he led her through the apartment.

'Did your parents remain living here when you married?' She asked

'When I married I became the Man of the Manor. My parents remained here with Narcissa and I and they remained here until their deaths.' He advised.

'Could we move to the North Wing?' She asked as he stopped outside the double doors which led to the bedroom.

'Absolutely.' He said as he looked at Ginny. 'Are you sure you want to go in here?' He asked.

Ginny nodded and waited for Lucius to open the doors.

Lucius opened the double doors but did not step into the room. Ginny walked past him and into the bedroom that once belonged to Lucius and Narcissa.

The room was painted completely in cream. Ginny took in the large window which overlooked a rose garden which she knew belonged to Narcissa. She made not to turn that Garden into something else. She walked towards the large four poster bed and then to the dressing table which now laid bare.

'It's basic.' Ginny said as she looked at Lucius who still hadn't entered the room.

'I haven't always slept in this room.' He replied. 'I'd often sleep in Draco's room or my study.'

'Let's use this wing as storage.' Ginny said. 'Obviously not Draco's room, I'd never touch that.'

Lucius nodded and smiled towards Ginerva.

'I will speak with the decorators later and ask they come here as soon as possible.' He advised.

'I'd like that.' She replied. 'I think it's best that if we are to stay...to live here with our son or daughter that it reflects both of us. I don't want anything to remind me of her.'

'I understand.' He replied. 'Come; let's go see the North Wing.'

* * *

After spending the rest of the day in the North Wing making plans for their future, Lucius and Ginny retired to the Guest Quarters.

Ginny laid down on the bed in only a white towel wrapped around her body. She had both her hands on her stomach as she was looking over at Lucius who also had a towel wrapped around his middle.

'How did you get that scare?' Ginny said looking at Lucius' back.

'I displeased the dark lord.' He replied as he came over to Ginny sitting next to her.

'Do you regret...' she began but he cut her off.

'Everyday.' He replied as she leant down and kissed her cherry lips. 'I wish I could go back, back to 1971, keep hold of you and never join him.'

'But you'd never of had Draco.' She replied as she looked up at him. 'If that had never happened we wouldn't be where we are now. We wouldn't have our baby.'

Lucius nodded and laid down beside Ginny. 'I love you Ginerva.'

'I love you Lucius.' She replied.

* * *

Thank you.


End file.
